


Mixed Signals

by HeithChief



Series: Summer Lovin': Heith Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Hints of Shance, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), side shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: It starts with Hunk coming back from being gone all summer. He greets everyone like normal, but the minute he see's Keith he hugs him. Keith is confused, why was he special and what did that mean? Keith spends the whole first day trying to figure out Hunk's mixed signals. Were they flirts or were they part of Hunk's normal banter? A fireside game of truth or dare might be his key to finding out.





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my day 5 of Summer Lovin' heith week. I know it's an week late, but I was committed to finish them. "Beach day/Waterparks" prompt.

Their annual end of summer beach trip was something Keith always looked forward to, but this year he was just nervous. Usually he was thrill for surfing, beach volleyball, and relaxing between beating Lance at both of those. This year, well, certain romantic feelings were starting to get in the way. Usually, Keith completely ignored any romantic feelings since he seldom had them. That and, if he ignored them or found a way to ruin the possibility of it happening, the feelings tended to fade. Neither option worked, there was something different this time. Keith would catch himself thinking about a particular someone when he was in class or between homework assignments. He tried to talk himself out of it, but the feelings wouldn’t fade. 

When they all graduated, they went to separate colleges and then the beach trip became a way to reunite them. Lance and Shiro were the only ones who ended up going to the same university, because they hated not being together.Their friend group was convinced that Lance and Shiro would be high school sweethearts. He and Pidge actually had a bet over if Shiro and Lance would get married before their college graduation or after. It was totally sappy and Keith would roll his eyes, but now that he started developing feelings, he kind of wanted that. Just a little bit. 

Going off to college had been the fresh start Keith had wanted away from the town where his father passed away. That way he would finally stop seeing him everywhere, he would finally stop feeling guilty for the fire. If only his dad hadn't gone back into save him. If only he had waited until the firefighters had gotten there. He knew his mother didn’t blame him, but she became a single mother too soon. That would be his only regret about getting out of town, that he’d leave his mother behind. 

He’d lived in the same small town his whole life with the same friends, so he thought get away would feel good. That feeling only lasted for a semester and then things started to get lonely. He didn’t make friends easily, and that had never bothered him before, but he had never been completely alone. Not really. In high school, Pidge was always hanging around the garage tinkering with a new project, Shiro was always ready to be way too over caffeinated at the coffee shop, and Hunk would join him at the library for a much needed cram session. Lance was around too, mostly showing up wherever Shiro was, but Keith would pretend he couldn’t care less about him. After a whole year away, he was practically craving the look of a familiar face. 

Keith got his wish, his saving grace, when this year Hunk had transferred schools. They had never been really close in high school, but now that it was just the two of them, things were different. Hunk had said he’d actually been considering going to the same school as Keith originally, but changed his mind at the last minute. His reason for transferring was because he regretting not going with his gut. Keith was glad. Out of all the of his friends to have around, Hunk was one of the better choices. 

Before now, Keith would have never expected to fall for one of high school friends. He never would have expected that person would be Hunk. Yet the more he go to know Hunk, the more he realized there was so much to like. That and to his surprise, they got along really well. 

There was that stupid saying, now popping up in his mind as they all waited for Hunk to join them. He was the last to arrive, but that was mostly because he was returning from a two-month long study abroad trip. Keith had pretended like it was no big deal that Hunk was going to be gone for the whole summer. Said he would miss him, but never told him how much, never said how he almost wished Hunk would chose not to go. 

_ Absence makes the heart grow fonder.   _

Keith wanted to roll his eyes at himself, but there was a reason saying like that were popular. Keith had proved it true this summer. Phone calls weren’t enough nor were pictures, he just missed Hunk more and his feelings blossomed. Now that Hunk was coming back, he suddenly felt all panicky and nervous. What would he say? He was never one for hugs, but he suddenly had the urge to jump into Hunk’s arms. Is this was a real crush felt like? He hated it. 

“About time buddy! I was afraid you’d have to cancel at the last minute. Good to see you, Hunk!” Lance greeted him first with a quick hug and a slap on the shoulder. Hunk smiled at Lance and Keith swallowed thickly, completely frozen in place. Hunk said hello to both Shiro and Pidge before he spotted Keith. 

Hunk’s eyes lit up and dazzling smile overtook his face. Keith was glad that he was wearing sunglasses, because that look would probably rival the sun. Everything stopped for a moment and Keith’s heart was knocking against his ribs in anticipation. “Keith! I missed you!” He ran over and pulled Keith into a big bear hug, lifting Keith a few inches off the ground with his enthusiasm. Hunk had not greeted any of their other friends like that. He was the only one.

_ What does that mean?!  _ “I-I missed you too.” Keith managed, but he was still too confused and stunned to speak. Lance smirked at him and gave him a huge, over exaggerated wink. 

“Well, we’re taking two cars since we won’t all fit in mine with the surf boards and stuff. I’ll take Lance and the majority of the stuff. Pidge and Hunk can go with you, right Keith?” Shiro asked, closing the trunk of his car. 

“Uh yeah, no problem.”  _ Great, now I get to spend three hours in the car with Hunk and think about how damn confused I am about that freaking hug. Why just me? _

* * *

By the time they got to the beach, the sun was setting. So they decided to make a campfire and eat a fire roasted dinner. Of course Lance proposed a game of truth or dare, the most cliche of party games, but it was a first night tradition. Keith wanted nothing to with it, but Lance would call him a wet blanket if he were the only one not playing. He looked out into the ocean, the couldn’t see the waves crashing in the dark, but he could hear them. Constant and powerful, just like his heart rate whenever he looked at Hunk.

“I’ll start with the asking!” Lance piped up first and Keith rolled his eyes.

_ Of course you would. _

Lance exchanged looks with Shiro and smiled a little deviously as he scanned the circle. “Hunk! Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why am I not surprised? Always the cautious one. Okay for being so  _ lame,  _ do you currently have a crush on anyone?”

It was a simple question, a basic truth question, but Keith’s felt his throat constrict like someone had squeezed his windpipe. For a moment Lance’s eyes drifted over to Keith and he winked as if to say ‘this one’s for you buddy’. Keith could practically hear it with Lance’s gloating tone is his head.

Hunk looked around nervously, purposefully avoiding Keith’s eyes, and decided to tell his answer to the fire instead. “Yes.” 

Keith bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from reacting in disappointment. Yes, this meant there could be hope for him, but he doubted it. Yeah, he’d been getting so many mixed from Hunk all day, but he thought that was because his crush riddled mind was tricking him. Making them seem like teases of something more. 

Hunk cut Lance off before he could make a big deal out of it or beg to know who, “Shiro, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

Lance threw his head back and groaned, “babe, you’re so boring.” 

There was a bit of a playful scheming side to Hunk that Keith could tell was cooking up something to get back at Lance. Keith loved that side of Hunk. “What’s the most annoying thing about Lance?” 

Pidge burst out laughing and high fived Hunk. “If it’s too hard to pick one, please list off a few, but we don’t have all night.” 

Keith cracked a smile at Pidge’s joke, but his mind was too preoccupied with the thought of Hunk liking someone else. He was too wrapped up to make more of a comment. 

Shiro shrugged and looked a Lance with a sheepish smile, “I do have to answer the question. He’s horrible to share a bed with, he kicks in his sleep when he’s dreaming.” 

“That’s the worst you can come up with? Lame. You are super uncreative, Shiro.” Pidge sighed, disappointed that there was barely a chance to make fun of Lance. 

“Okay then, Pidge, truth or dare?” 

They all knew at times, she a competitive streak that would rival Keith or Lance. “Dare.” 

“Go jump into the ocean with all your clothes on.” 

Pidge just laughed at Shiro as she stood up. “Again, so uncreative.” Without hesitation, Pidge ran to the shore, letting the waves crash over her before running back over to fire to join them. “Like that was a challenge. I’m just wet, so what?” She looked over at Lance and smirked, “you’ve been doing a lot of talking as usual. Truth or dare, Lance?” 

“Dare of course, only losers pick truth.” He made a face at Shiro who just shrugged. Shiro never cared if he looked lame. 

“Let Keith and I look through your phone for one whole minute.”

“My phone? No!” Lance groaned and huffed, “fine, because Keith will be annoying about it if I don’t.” He passed his phone over to them and quickly set a timer on Shiro’s phone. He was going to take it back the second the minute was up.

Keith opened his photos first and scoffed, “Who needs this many shirtless selfies?”

Pidge took the phone from him and opened his text messages, “Ohhh here’s the good stuff. To Shiro,” she put on her best, terrible, Lance imitation. “Shiroooo, is your class over yet? I’m so bored and I miss you.” 

“Shiro come on, I’m starving and I want to get food. I could get it without you, but it’s no fun. Nothing’s fun without you.” Keith read out another really, sappy and embarrassing one. “Fuck, man, you’re so cheesy.” 

“Shut up! Those are only meant for Shiro to see.” 

They read out a few more of Lance being stupidly romantic before the timer went off. Lance practically jumped across the circle to take his phone back. “Just wait Keith, I bet when you finally fall in love, your cynical ass can be just as cheesy. Your turn.” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you drink a concoction of random cooler condiments and then do a cartwheel. I bet you can’t even do a cartwheel, but it’ll be hilarious to see you try..” 

Keith just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Drinking gross things, he could do. The only thing he’d probably refuse would be anything with spiders. Hunk was the only that really knew his secret fear of creepy crawling things. “Bring it on.”

Lance reached over and dug through the cooler, “First...ketchup. He squeezed a little in a empty solo cup. Beer next, what a delicious combo, mayo, annnnnd chocolate.” Lance broke up the chocolate into tiny pieces and stirred the whole thing with a stick he found. “Drink up, buddy.” Lance smirked, like he had played a trump card. 

Getting up and crossing the circle, Keith didn’t even bat an eye as he quickly chugged mixture, not even reaching for his water to wash it all down. Pidge made a couple gagging noises and Hunk looked so grossed out that he was nearly traumatized just thinking of the horrible food combination. 

Lance’s face fell as Keith’s nonchalant attitude. “Come, on seriously? Not even a face or gag? What are you? Super human?” 

“My mom was kind of a terrible cook when she first started. I learned to pretend it was good.” 

“Well you’ll at least you’ll probably flub this cartwheel.” Lance smirked with all the confidence. 

Keith took a bit of running start and did one flawlessly, perfectly executed cartwheel. “I was supposed to do what now?” 

Lance just blinked a few times in surprise, “...what?” 

“Mixed martial arts teaches you a lot of skills. Cartwheels aren’t hard.” Keith shrugged and sat down, finally drinking his water to rid himself of the sour after taste in his mouth. “Just for that concoction, you get it right back. Truth or dare, Lance?” 

“You think I’ll back down, Kogane? I’ll one up you. Dare.” 

“Here we go again,” Pidge sighed. They were all used to Keith and Lance getting caught up in some rivalry and forgetting the rest of them. 

“Poor ice down your pants and sit like that for the rest of the game.” 

“Hah! Like that’s hard.” Lance emptied to cooler of drinks and condiments and then poured half the ice in his shorts. He sat down and made a face “Oh shit, it’s so cold—I mean, no big deal.” He narrowed his eyes and tired to think how could get back at Keith. Obviously stunts and eating random things wouldn’t work. Keith was apparently good at anything physical. So annoying. He thought for a moment and then turned his attention to Hunk. It was only a suspcision, but he would bet his entire wallet that he was right about Keith’s not-so-little crush. 

“Hunk. Truth or dare?” 

Hunk was a bit surprised, this didn’t turn into a dare contest between Keith and Lance. “If those are the dares you’re coming up with, truth.”

Perfect, Hunk had done just what Lance had expected. “Okay, out of everyone here, you can’t pick yourself because that would lame. Who is the most attractive?” 

“Keith.” There was barely any hesitation in Hunk’s voice as he blurted it out. 

Lance’s eyes lit up in surprise and he looked back a Keith ready to silently gloat. He let out a little gasp when he saw Keith’s face completely fall. Why was Keith upset by this? He should be embarrassed! 

_ What does that mean?! Again! He didn’t even have to think about it. I can’t do this.  _ Keith didn’t say a word, he just stood up and walked down the beach. He needed space. 

“Nice going Lance.” Pidge joked, trying to ease the tension. “I mean it, classic.” 

Shiro shook his head, he normally went along with Lance, but Keith was his friend too. Lance had gone too far. He stood up and followed after Keith. He didn’t say anything but Keith saw him. 

“Shiro, I can’t do this.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, silently asking him the question, but he didn’t say anything. Keith usually talked better that way. If he really had something to say, he’d get it off his chest. 

“I keep getting all these mixed signals and I don’t know what to do. Lance is driving me crazy. He’s doing it on purpose to mess with me because he somehow found out I like Hunk.” 

“You do?” 

Keith turned when he recognized the new voice and his heart sank. Standing right behind Shiro and having heard the whole thing, was Hunk. Keith wanted to run to go back to his car and just drive through the night until he got back home. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears, he barely heard Shiro say he’d leave them alone, barely paid attention to him leaving. Since Keith usually avoided crushes, he’d never felt this kind of pain before. He’d never been teetering on the edge between the unknown and total heartbreak. It was terrifying. This is why he usually ignored his feelings. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay since it was my fault, I think.” 

“Look, just forget it. Pretend you never heard anything. It’s fine, I’ll move on and we can just go back to being friends. It’s better that way.” 

Hunk shook his head and smiled a little. Keith felt his heart squeeze, one second away from bursting. Why was Hunk smiling when all Keith felt like doing was crying. “I was so nervous after I said that. What would you think? I said I had a crush and without thinking I called you attractive. What if you didn’t like me that? I was stressing so hard and apparently you were too. I don’t want to be just friends. Not now that I know.” 

“Me neither.” Keith found himself saying those two words without really thinking. This was about to be his first relationship and he was terrified, but also so excited at their feelings were mutual. 

Hunk broke out into an even brighter smile and pulled Keith into a hug, not as crushing as the one earlier, but this time, tender and gentle. “Sorry I was giving you so many mixed signals. I didn’t mean to confuse, I was nervous. I was thinking about finally confessing on his trip. I was going to wait, I was going to try and gauge your reaction first and then I saw you this morning. I got so excited to finally see you after two months that I couldn’t help but hug you.” 

“And I was internally screaming. Why did you say you missed me? Why did you hug me like that and no one else...now it makes sense.” 

Hunk pulled back a little so he could look into Keith’s eyes. He looked just as excited and happy as Hunk felt inside. All he wanted to do was kiss him, but that could wait. He knew that this was all new for Keith. They should go at least a little bit slow. “We should probably get back.” He pulled away, knowing Keith most likely not be thrilled about PDA. 

Keith looked around the couple of trees that had blocked them from view and smirked. “Do you want to play a little prank on Lance? I mean he did purposefully mess with me and ruin your confession. I bet you had a romantic one planned out.” 

“I did! That jerk.” 

“Okay, so let’s pretend we didn’t get together. Just for tonight. We’ll tell them tomorrow.” 

Hunk smirked a little, “You’re devious, but I’ve always liked that about you.” 

“You’re like that too sometimes.” 

“When the time calls for it. You go first, I’ll follow your lead.” 

“Gladly.” Keith smiled and then wiped his face of all emotion. Hunk still had no idea how he did that so easily. He lowered his shoulders and dragged himself back to the others, slumping into his place between Pidge and Shiro. 

Hunk followed suit, fidgeting with hands as he walked back and sat on Pidge’s other side. He swallowed loudly and avoided eye contact, only looking at the fire in the center. If he dared to look at anyone, he’d probably crack and start laughing.

Things were silent for a moment and Lance looked at Shiro worriedly and Shiro just shrugged, not knowing what do either. They all had suspicions that they pair had mutual feelings, but the way they came back, it didn’t look good. Pidge was avoiding Lance’s eyes as well, she was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation too. She sat on the edge of her seat, ready to leave at the right moment. 

“So...I’m guessing the game is over? I already took out the ice.” 

Keith let out a frustrated huff out of his nose. “Are you happy now Lance? If you were trying to ‘win’ or ‘one up me’ you got it.” 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Lance looked confused, he really thought it was going to work out between Keith and Hunk. 

“Next time, don’t meddle unless you’re sure.” 

Lance looked over at Hunk, trying to decipher Keith’s words through Hunk’s face. His friend refused to look at him, still solemnly gazing into the fire. “But, he said you were attractive?”

“Only because he had to pick one of us. He likes someone at our school, not me. Thanks for making things sufficiently awkward. I’m going to bed.” Keith stood up, still glaring at Lance, grabbed his things and stomped up to hotel. He went the room he was sharing with Hunk and smiled as he closed the door. Serves Lance right for being annoying. They’d tell him tomorrow morning. 

Hunk waited for a moment as they all sat in awkward silence, no one really knowing what to do. “I’m going for a walk...a long one.” He stood up and walked off down the beach. 

“Nice going, Lance. On the first day too. I’m going to my room.” Pidge left Shiro and Lance alone to talk, knowing Shiro would take time to comfort him. On her way to her room she spotted Hunk, not taking a walk but going back to his room. If things were that awkward between them, he’d actually be taking that walk. “Hunk, Keith was clear he wanted to be alone.” 

Keith heard Pidge’s voice on the other side of the door and opened with a smile on his face. “Oh hey there Pidge. Did you like my acting?” 

She squinted between Hunk and Keith for a moment and then it all made sense. “You’re messing with Lance, right? To get back at him for that awkward truth or dare stuff.” 

“Yep.” Keith replied and winked at her.    


“I’m always all for messing with Lance, but I think he really feels bad.” 

Hunk sighed a little looking guilty. “We know, we’re going to tell him in the morning. I’m a little annoyed he tried to out me in front of the whole group though. I had this beautiful sunset confession planned too.” 

Keith blushed a little and smiled, “Yeah and I got completely embarrassed in front of everyone. You know I hate that.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “True. I’ll play along. Also, don’t be gross. My room is right next to yours.” 

“Uh huh. Got it.” Keith pulled Hunk into the room, “it’ll ruin everything if Lance sees you.” 

“I do kind of feel bad,” Hunk lamented once they closed the door. 

“It’s only until tomorrow.” 

Hunk was about to retort, but there was knock on the door and Keith quickly covered Hunk’s mouth. 

“Keith, I’m sorry man. I didn’t know. I really thought he liked you back. Let me make it up to you.” 

Keith was glad he was covering Hunk’s mouth because his new boyfriend was trying his best not laugh and blow their cover. He refused to answer or open the door. That would give them away. 

“I mean it. I’ll switch rooms with you. You can stay with Shiro and I’ll stay in here with Hunk. I’ll pay for your meals for the rest of the trip.” 

Hunk raised his eyebrows and Keith pressed his finger to his lips, making sure Hunk was out the way when released him. He winked and then open the door, pretending to look sad again. “Is that a promise?” 

“Yes. I mean I know we don’t always get along, but you’re one my best friends, Keith. I feel like shit.” 

“Fine, but I’m not switching rooms. That’ll just make Hunk feel worse. He was already so upset that he had to reject me. I can deal with it.” 

Lance looked down at his feet and swallowed, “Right.” 

Keith exchanged looks with Hunk and nodded, pushing the door the rest of the way open. Hunk smirked and wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “You know, I am pretty hurt too. What will it take to get you to buy my meals too?” 

Lance looked up and saw the way they were standing. “...what?” 

“I do like someone at our school. Oh and it is Keith.” 

“Keith,” Shiro walked over and shook his head. “That wasn’t a funny joke. Lance was really upset.” 

“So was I! He made things totally awkward during the game and embarrassed me. I saw your face, I know you know he went too far too.” Keith hated when Shiro acted like the dad friend and scolded him. He did that with everyone, but it was most annoying when Keith was on receiving end. “We were just showing him what  _ could  _ have happened as a result of his little jokes.”

“Yeah, sorry Lance, but Keith’s right. It could have gone that badly.” Hunk responded quickly, coming to Keith’s defense. He was just as much part of his as Keith. 

“Still. Not cool.” Lance pouted for a second and then broke out in a pompous smile. “Buuuuut, I did call it. You two do like each other!” 

Pidge opened her door to join in the celebrations, “Could you not make so much noise in the hallway? Some of us are trying to sleep.” 

“You are not Pidge. Oh and you owe me twenty. I told you they’d get together on this trip.” Lance gloated. 

“You did, but you said they would wait until the last day and that Hunk would confess first.” She smirked, “and one, according to Shiro, Keith admitted his feelings first, like I predicted. Two, they didn’t even wait a day like predicted. You owe me.” 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” Lance sulked and handed over the twenty. “So Shiro any chance you’ll be a gentleman and pay for some of my meals this week?” 

Shiro smiled, “You gotta stop making bets you’ll lose.” He leaned down and gave him a little kiss, “of course, love, anything for you.” 

“Ugh, no.” Keith closed their door on them. 

Pidge did the same. “Great, now I’m surrounded by couples. I need to make more friends.”

“I am kind of glad we didn’t wait until morning.” Hunk sighed, feeling relief. “I’ll always go along with your schemes, but that was painful.” 

“He was really upset. Oops.” 

“Oops.” Hunk laughed, repeating Keith’s words, “you’re so cute.” 

Keith blushed, surprised by Hunk’s sudden sentiment, and hid face in Hunk’s chest. “You’re going to be doing that all time aren’t you? You can’t just do that with no warning.” 

Hunk smiled fondly and kissed the top of Keith’s head. That’s right, he could say those things. They could be like this now. As embarrassing as his words had been, Keith had easily accepted his hugs though. That was a good thing and it made him feel really special. Right in that moment, he knew he could really fall in love with Keith. He pulled away and took Keith’s hand, leading him out to the balcony. He pushed the two lounge chairs together, laying them completely flat. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Give me a minute.” Hunk went back into their room and pulled all the blankets off one of the beds. He came back and laid them out on the chairs. Carefully, he lay down and patted the space next to him so Keith would do the same. Seeing the question in Keith’s eyes, he pointed up and Keith gasped. With most of the lights in the Hotel off, the sky was covered in a blanket of a million stars. “I may have missed what would have been a romantic as hell confession, but I still have this.” 

Keith looked up at the stars and let out a sigh. There was something about staring out at the vast universe that calmed him. He was just a small part of something huge, yet in this moment, it felt the all the stars were arranged specifically for them. They were made to be right here in this moment. As he relaxed, he let his guard down and there weren’t many people that he could be this way with, if at all. “You know, as much as I hate how Lance did it, I’m kind of relieved that we got the confession over with. I would have spent this whole trip pining.” 

“When did you realize you liked me?” 

“It was raining that day, and you texted me how classes any my day had gone. I was so ready to lie and say fine, but something in me didn’t want to. You make me want to be more open and honest, I guess. I told you it sucked. Two words and you came over an hour later with fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I’m not even that much of sweets person, but yours are incredible.” 

Hunk laughed a little and it Keith felt it vibrate against his cheek. Cuddling with Hunk was new, but it felt so comforting and warm. Keith could get used to this. 

“What?” 

“You remember it was raining that day?” 

“Well yeah, I don’t get crushes often. That was one of the first times you really went out of your way for me. People aren’t usually like that with me.” 

“Awww, Keith. I already liked you back then too. Getting to know you without any of our friends was the best thing that could have happened to us...oh shit.” 

It was rare for Hunk to swear and Keith looked up at him in surprise. 

“Oh, I just realized we’ve both liked each other for a whole semester and half and we just now did something about it. 

“Well I kind of like that we waited. My feelings for other people usually fade after a while if I refuse to do anything about them.” Keith paused and gave Hunk a little smile, “but this time they didn’t, they got stronger, especially with you being gone all summer. That’s how I knew this was different.”

Hunk had never met someone that was as demisexual as Keith and he actually found it kind of sweet. Keith didn’t develop feelings for just anyone. He had to really know them, like them as a person first. He decided in the moment that he really liked that. Both of them went quiet and just enjoyed the night sky, soaking up the feeling of being with each other. After awhile, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. The best first night of the trip they could have asked for. 


End file.
